What Could Have Been
by Werewolf2994
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Harry Potter, and what it would be like if his parents never died. Even though he will still live with the Dursley's his life is going to change. In this fan fiction he learns that he has a twin sister, and she also has a scar, but she doesn't let people see it, considering the fact that it is under her right wrist. How will things turn out?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Myra.  
…**

**…**

**Chapter One: The Beginning **

The night air was filled with smoke, and fire. There was a baby crying somewhere inside all the smoke. A young girl with red hair, and bright green eyes came up next to the baby, picked him up, and held him, causing him to stop crying. The girl was starting to cry herself, when a man, a little bit taller than her, came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Lily it's for the best. I don't want him to have this kind of life." The tall man said

"I know James, but I just can't leave him." Lily got out before bursting into tears.

James continued to comfort her as he looked into his own son's eyes, they were green just like Lily's, and he had black messy hair. He moved his eyes to his son's forehead and there lied a red lighting scar, it was thin, but it would be there the rest of his life. When he saw this scar, he thought of his other child. He walked over to the ruble, and picked up a little girl that was dirty, and had the same scar on her right wrist.

James walked back over to Lily and said "Did you forget about Myra?"

"No she is just so quiet, that I didn't notice that she survived."

"Well I hope you know we can't keep either of them."

Lily was in tears again. "I know James, but where are they going to go?"

"I don't know, all I know is that they can't live together."

"Why can't they?"

"Lily, think about it, if he finds out that they are living together then he is going to track them down and kill them."

Lily sighed as she looked into Myra's eyes, which were just like James's eyes, and has her hair. The thing about these two twins is that Harry has his father's hair, and his mother's eyes, and Myra has her father's eyes, and her mother's hair. The two young parents stood there for quite some time, until a very tall and large man was walking towards them. James didn't even move, because he knew who this was.

As the large man approached them, he spoke. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter." He said as he nodded.

James walked towards the tall man, and nodded as well. "Hagrid, how have you been?"

"Just fine James, thanks." Hagrid looked past James, and saw Lily holding Harry. "How are they?"

"They both survived, but both have scars. Harry has it on his forehead, and Myra has it on her right wrist."

"At least they are both fine, notin' but scars." Hagrid said with relief

"Don't be so sure Hagrid. They could have other powers too."

"Well only time will tell." Hagrid walked up to Lily, and looked into Harry's eyes. "He's got yer eyes."

"I know" Lily sniffed.

"I better get him off ter Dumbledore, he'll be expecting him." Hagrid said.

"Wait why Dumbledore?" Lily was confused.

"Because, he's at yer sister's house waiting fer me to drop Arry off."

"My sister's? But we didn't decide where either of them would go."

"I understand, but Dumbledore has had this planned for weeks."

"Weeks? Why weeks? Did he know this was going to happen?" Lily was starting to get frustrated.

"Listen Lily, he wanted to see what would happen, and he had these things planned for weeks just en case." Hagrid tried to explain things the best he could.

James walked up next to Lily and said. "Lily, when has Dumbledore ever steered us wrong?"

Lily looked into her husband's eyes, and gave Harry to Hagrid. Hagrid put little Harry into the front pouch that he was wearing.

"He'll get there safely, I promise." Hagrid turned around and walked away.

Lily started to cry again, as James pulled her into his arms. Myra continued to stay as quiet as possible; it was like she was a doll or something.

"Lily I'm sure that Dumbledore will let us see him once in a while."

"James you can't say things like that if you don't know that their true."

James looked into her eyes and said "I can promise you that he won't let us go without seeing our son. Even if it means watching from a distance, he'll let it happen. I promise." James held her closer, and hugged her.

"How can you be sure James?"

"I just have a feeling Lily, everything will be okay."

Lily didn't respond.

"Now come on, we have to find Sirius, so he can take care of Myra."

"Ok." Lily didn't like the idea of not being able to raise her own kids.

James let go of Lily, held her hand, and guided her down the street away from the smoke, and the burning house. As they got further into the distance they heard the roar of a motorcycle, as they continued to walk away from their home, the noise of the motorcycle slowly vanished.


	2. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Myra.  
…**

**…**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter Two: The Letter**

Harry James Potter was in his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He lived with his aunt and uncle, and his spoiled rotten cousin Dudley. The first friend that Harry made at Hogwarts was Ronald Weasley, although Harry just called him Ron. He made another friend not too long ago it being just after Halloween. Her name is Hermione Granger. These two loved hanging out with Harry, not because he defeated The Dark lord when he was a baby, but simply because he was Harry.

Since it was just a little after Halloween, Harry was sitting in the great hall getting ready to eat his breakfast, when Ron and Hermione came in fighting about something.

" I've told you a million times Ronald, if you don't practice your magic, then Professor Flitwick isn't going to be happy." Hermione is the brightest witch of her age.

"Hermione I'll be fine." Ron said as he sat next to Harry.

"Remember the beginning of the term Ron?" Hermione exclaimed as she sat across from the two of them.

"Gosh Hermione, aren't you ever going to let that go?"

"No. You need to study and practice, instead of getting into trouble with Harry."

Harry looked up at Hermione at the sound of his name. "Why am I being brought into this fight?"

"I was just saying that you two need to spend less time getting in trouble, and more time studying."

"I do study Hermione, and I don't go looking for trouble; trouble finds me." Harry didn't want to get into this fight with her right now.

Hermione didn't answer Harry, and just took a book out of her bag, labeled _Symbols of the past. _Hermione was always reading something.

Ron figured that if she was done nagging at him, he would eat some breakfast. He filled his plate with sausage, bacon, eggs, and waffles. Whenever there was food, Ron always took a big plate. Harry hardly took anything, and so did Hermione.

The three continued to do what they were doing, and the morning post came. Harry looked up at all the owls, and he was surprised to see Hedwig. She flew by, and dropped an envelope into Harry's food. He picked it up, and read the front. It was addressed to him, before he could open it Ron spoke with his mouth full.

"What's dat?"

"I don't know." Harry said as he flipped it over, and opened the envelope.

Hermione looked up from her book, and said. "Who do you think it's from?"

Harry read the letter, and saw at the bottom of the page it was signed by their headmaster. "It's from Dumbledore."

"What does he want? You didn't do anything bad, did you?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

"He says he wants to see me in his office."

"What does he want?" Ron asked

"He just wants to talk to me."

"What do you think it's about? It could be about all the trouble you've caused, or your grades, or maybe…." Hermione always jumped to conclusions, than she never finished her sentences. It really bugged Harry sometimes.

"I'm sure it's none of that Harry, don't listen to her. When does he want to talk to you?"

"Tonight at 7:00"

"That's right after dinner."

"I know Ron." Harry looked around the great hall, and saw the Slytherin table. He saw Draco Malfoy, and that other girl who was always hanging around him. Her name was Myra Black, or at least he thought so. Harry continued to look at the two of them, as she laughed at something Draco had just told her. Draco smiled, and looked right at Harry. Harry quickly looked away. The joke that Draco told Myra was probably about him. Draco was always bashing on Harry and his friends.

"Harry why do you always look over there?" Hermione asked.

"I don't always look over there; I just glance around the great hall sometimes."

"Harry don't lie to me, every time you glance around the great hall, you end up looking over at the Slytherin table."

"Hermione stop bugging him about it, why can't he be curious sometimes?" Ron spoke before Harry could.

"I didn't say he couldn't be curious, I just want to know why he looks over there all the time."

"I look over there, because I feel like I know Myra, but I can't stand her." Harry said a little irritated.

"How can you feel like that? You hardly talk to her, let alone look at her." Hermione said

"I know, but I just feel like I do."

Harry turned back around, and his forehead started to hurt. He put his hand up to his head, and almost instantly Hermione asked him what was wrong. He just blew her off, and stopped eating his breakfast. A couple minutes later people we leaving for their first class. Harry decided to get to his class a little early too, so he wouldn't have to deal with Hermione. Harry arrived in his potions class moments later, and there sat Myra in her normal stop, right next to Draco.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"Nothing Malfoy, leave me alone." Harry said as he sat in his seat.

"How dare you talk to me like that, Potter. My father will hear about this."

"Draco don't waste your time on him, he's not worth it." Myra said.

Harry turned around. "You stay out of this Myra. It's between me and Draco not you." Harry hated it when other people got into his business.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said as he walked up to the front of the class.

Harry turned back around, and saw that Ron and Hermione were in their seats.

"Harry you should know to not speak to Draco when you're in class. Professor Snape will just take points away from our house." Hermione said.

Harry sighed. Snape was the only teacher at Hogwarts that didn't like Harry, much less any of the Gryffindor's. Snape just favored his own house, which was ridiculous. As the class began, Harry was thinking about what Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about. When Snape finished giving out the instructions Harry got out his cauldron, and set off to work. He made sure to read each direction very carefully so that Snape couldn't criticize him for doing something wrong. At the end of the hour, Snape came around the class room, and checked everyone's potions. When he arrived at Harry's he looked at his cauldron, and back at Harry.

"Potter, I gave you very simple and easy instructions. Why did you not follow them?" Snape sneered.

Harry looked back at Snape and said "I followed the instructions just like you have them on the board Sir."

"Really? Then tell me why your potion is blue instead of green?"

Harry looked back at the board, and re-read the instructions. Direction number three said to stir the potion three times clockwise, and then four times counterclockwise. Harry only stirred the potion three times counterclockwise. He looked back at Snape and didn't say anything.

"Are you going to answer my question Potter?" Snape said.

"I only stirred it three times counterclockwise sir." Harry mumbled.

"What was that Potter?"

Harry sighed, and said a tad louder. "I didn't stir it four times counterclockwise."

"That's what I thought. You see Potter; in the real world you can't make mistakes. If you do then you will get very severe consequences, like losing a job." Snape walked back up to the front of the classroom. "Seeing as Potter can't follow instructions, five points from Gryffindor, and class dismissed."

Harry was so mad right now, that he hardly cleaned up his things. He just kind of threw his belongings into his bag, and stormed out of the room. Quickly following Ron, and Hermione were right behind him. Ron walked right up behind Harry.

"Harry you know he only picks on you because you're famous right?"

"I know, but he favors his own house Ron, and most of all he favors Malfoy, and his little sidekick."

Right as Harry had said this he was bumped, which caused him to fall, spilling all the books from his bag. Ron and Hermione crouched down, and helped him pick up his belongings. When Harry looked up to see who had bumped him, he saw Myra walking away accompanied by Draco. At the same time Harry looked up, Myra turned around, and said.

Maybe next time you won't tell me what to do Potter." She spat.

"Nice one Myra." Draco said.

Myra just smiled, and continued to walk with Draco. Harry got up, and walked towards the Gryffindor common room. When he entered the common room, he went straight up to his dormitory. He entered his dormitory, and laid on his bed. He thought about his life and how it was so different from others in the school. He also thought about his parents, and how he wished he could see them. All he knew was that his parents died when he was a baby, and he never got to see them. He doesn't even have a picture of them. Before long Harry feel asleep.


	3. the Finding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Myra.  
...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter Three: The Finding**

Harry was having the weirdest dream; his dream was about his parents, and what it would have been like if they never died. He was shaken awake to the sound of Ron's voice.

"Harry wake up, it's time for dinner."

Harry woke up, and his glasses were still on his face, but they were askew, he fixed his glasses, and looked at Ron. "I'm not hungry" Harry rolled back over, and closed his eyes.

"Come one Harry don't be like that. Just because Snape gave you a hard time today doesn't mean you need to skip dinner, plus you have to meet Dumbledore after dinner anyway."

"Ron I said I wasn't hungry."

Harry really didn't want to go anywhere; he didn't even want to talk to Dumbledore. He herd someone come into the dormitory, but he didn't know who it was neither did he care. Once the person spoke, he knew exactly who it was.

"Ron what's taking so long?" Hermione said.

Ron stood up, and walked towards the door. "I tried to get him out of bed, but he's not moving."

Hermione walked over to Harry's bed, and sat down. "Harry you have to eat something before you go to bed."

Harry didn't respond, he just kept his eyes closed, and didn't move.

"Harry I won't let you go without eating. If you don't get out of bed to come to dinner then I'll force you to come."

Harry could tell from the sound of her voice that she was a little irritated. He flipped over, and sat up. "I told Ron that I am not hungry."

Hermione stood up, and just gave Harry her famous look, and walked out.

"I hate it when she gives me that look; she acts like my mother sometimes."

"She's only looking out for you Harry. Girls are just better at being demanding then we are. But if you don't come to dinner she will really force you to come down."

Harry sighed, and got out of bed, he tried to fix his hair, but it didn't do anything. His hair was always messy; no matter what he did it was always messy. There was nothing he could do to make it stay down. He walked passed Ron and down into the common room, where Hermione was waiting. He looked at her and walked out of the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione were following close behind him.

When they arrived at the great hall, Malfoy, and Myra were already sitting down at the Slytherin table, and from the looks of it they were enjoying themselves. Whenever Harry saw Myra it just made his blood boil with anger, and hate, not to mention she was always smiling when she was with Malfoy, and for some reason that made Harry even more angry. Harry sat down, and looked down at the empty plate that was in front of him.

"Don't worry about them Harry, they will get what they deserve in the end." Ron said

"When is the end? That's the question." Harry continued to look around the great hall, and his eyes fell upon where Dumbledore sat. Dumbledore looked back at Harry, the look on Dumbledore's face surprised Harry. Dumbledore looked as if he was trying to say sorry for Snape's behavior, and how everyone picked one him, just because he was famous.

Dinner came and went, and even though Harry didn't have very much to each, it was enough to keep Hermione from complaining. Harry left the great hall a little before 7, just so he could arrive at Dumbledore's office as soon as possible. Harry was walking towards Dumbledore's office, when he met up with Myra. Harry didn't say anything to her, nor did he look at her. She looked at him, but didn't say anything. It wasn't until they got to Dumbledore's office door, when she spoke.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier today, it was wrong of me, and I feel bad about it." Myra continued to look at Harry, but Harry didn't respond. "Is there any way you can forgive me? I know how hard it is for you to be picked on."

Harry finally looked at her, and he kind of snapped. "How could you possibly know how hard it is for me to be picked on? You have no idea what I have been through; you don't know how it feels to be me."

Before Myra could respond, the stair case started moving. Harry and Myra looked towards the staircase, and there stood Dumbledore. "Ah I see both of you got my letter, good. Now if you will follow me." Dumbledore walked passed them, and down the hallway. The two of them just followed silently, and didn't look at each other or ask questions.

Harry was trying to think why Dumbledore had wanted to speak to both of them at the same time. Did they do something wrong, did they break any school rules? Dumbledore continued to walk, and he walked out into the courtyard. Then he suddenly stopped. Harry almost bumped into him, but he caught himself.

Dumbledore turned around to face the two of them, but he didn't speak for a while. Harry didn't look at Myra or Dumbledore; he just wanted to be left alone. Myra was looking at Dumbledore, although he wasn't looking at her.

"Professor why have you brought us here?" Myra asked. When she spoke she actually sounded nice, not like a complete brat.

"I have brought you two here for a very special reason. But first I must ask you to a question."

Harry looked up at this, and caught Dumbledore's eye. "We aren't in trouble are we sir?" Harry asked curiously.

Dumbledore chuckled before he answered Harry. "No Harry you two are not in trouble." He turned to Myra. "Myra what do you remember about your parents?"

Myra was surprised at this question, why was Dumbledore asking her such a question, when he already knew the answer. She didn't want to disobey him, so she looked at him and told him everything she remembered. "Well I do know that they died when I was a baby, I never really got to know them, because I was like one when they died."

"Do you remember how they died?"

"I remember a fire, then the next thing I remember is a man who was scruffy around the face, and he looked kind of dirty. I remember moving a lot, and it was just recently that he has promised to stay where we are for a while."

"Very well." Dumbledore turned to Harry. "How did your parents die Harry?"

Harry was appalled, he didn't know why he asked this question, and didn't really want to answer it himself. "Voldemort killed my parents."

Dumbledore nodded, and continued to look at Harry. "Is there anything else you remember about your parents Harry?"

"I know that my mum died trying to protect me, and that my dad died trying to protect my mum and me."

Dumbledore simply nodded again. He then turned to Myra again. "The guardian you live with now, what is his name?"

"His name is Serious."

Dumbledore then addressed both of them. "You two are probably wondering why I have called you out here tonight."

Myra and Harry nodded together.

Dumbledore looked both of them in the face. "I ask you not to yell. What I am about to show you is going to be shocking."

Harry and Myra were very confused at this point, and didn't dare ask what Dumbledore was about to show them.

"Sometimes people who have lost loved ones wish that they never died. They wish that their loved ones were still alive." Dumbledore turned his back on them and started to walk towards the bushes. "Sometimes those who are dead never truly leave us." He stopped right before the bushes.

Harry was very confused. Why was Dumbledore talking about loved ones? Why did he as him and Myra about their parents, and what they remembered about them? Harry was sure Myra was thinking the same thing. Before Harry could speak, two figures appeared through the bushes. Harry's instant reaction was to pull out his wand, but Myra had beaten him to it.

"Myra please put your wand away, Harry you too. You guys are in no trouble what so ever." Dumbledore escorted the two figures back to the spot that he was just at, when in the light of the full moon, Harry recognized who it was, and he couldn't believe his mind. Harry stood there, and he was pretty sure that his mouth was hanging open a little bit.

"Harry, close your mouth son, it's not proper." The tall figure spoke.

Harry couldn't speak. He thought his parents had died when he was a baby, and if they were really alive right now why they didn't raise him themselves. He moved his eyes to the woman standing next to the tall man. "M-mom is that really you?" He managed to get out.

The woman nodded, and looked at her husband.

"I'm sorry not to ruin the family reunion, but why am I here?" Myra spoke

The tall man walked up to Myra, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Because, you are our daughter."

Myra didn't know what to say, she just turned around, and faced the man. "If I'm really your daughter, then tell me something that no one knows about me."

The man lifted her right arm, pulled back her jacket, and turned her arm over, revealing a thin lighting scar right below her wrist. "When you were a baby, the dark lord tried to kill you and Harry. You both survived, but got lighting scars. Yours is on your wrist, and Harry's is on his forehead."

Harry still couldn't speak; he couldn't find the words to do so. Lily walked towards Harry, and he backed away.

"Harry what's wrong? It really is us."

"H-how can we be sure it's you and not an imposter?"

"Harry honey, would Dumbledore put you in danger?"

"No, but it's not possible. You guys died trying to protect us, I mean me."

"Excuse me, but they are my parents to." Myra said defensively.

Dumbledore walked up to Harry and made him sit down. "Harry I know it is a lot to take in, but they really are your parents. When Voldemort tried to kill you two, the spell rebounded. He thought he killed your parents, but they only pretended to be dead, so he wouldn't come back. As for you and Myra, Voldemort didn't know that your mother had twins, and Myra was also in the crib that night. Voldemort just didn't see her. That is why she has a scar on her wrist, and you have it on your head."

Harry stood up, and walked over to Myra. "Why did you apologize to me earlier?"

Myra looked at Harry. "Because I felt bad, Draco isn't the best influence on me, and I know how it is to be picked on. Before I got accepted into Hogwarts, I went to a public school. People would make fun of me because I had such a funny looking scar on my wrist, and I could do things that I didn't understand. People would bully me all the time because I didn't have any real parents."

Harry looked at her for a while, when he found the words to speak. "I'm sorry Myra for treating you the way I did. Draco just gets on my nerves, and Professor Snape doesn't help much."

Myra looked into Harry's eyes, and Harry realized that she had their father's eyes, but she looks like their mother. Then Harry realized that he was the exact opposite. He had his mother's eyes, and looked exactly like his father. "It's ok Harry." Myra said

"And I accept your apology as well." Harry said. He still couldn't believe that he had a sister.

"Well now that that is cleared up it is time for you two to go back to bed." Dumbledore said as he got up.

Myra looked at Dumbledore. "What? We can't go to bed now, we just found out that our parents aren't dead, not to mention that I thought I was an only child. We need to catch up with each other, and spend some time with each other."

"That will happen in due time, but right now you two need to get some sleep for school tomorrow. Now come off to bed." Dumbledore lead the way back into the castle, but Harry and Myra didn't follow quite yet.

Myra walked up to her dad and gave him a big hug. "It's good to know you guys aren't dead." She then moved to her mom, and gave her a big hug. "I love you both, and I'm so happy that you guys are alive."

"We are too honey." Lily said as she hugged Myra back.

Myra followed Dumbledore inside, leaving Harry alone with their parents.

"Why?" Harry said.

"Why what son?" James said

"If you guys have been alive all this time, why didn't you come for me?"

"Harry, you have to understand-"

Harry cut his mom off. "Understand what? I suffered 11 years with them, and you guys did nothing."

"Harry believe us, we wanted to, but we couldn't. It was for your own good." James spoke.

"I don't understand how it was for my own good." Harry was furious.

"We'll have to explain another time honey, but for right now you need to get back up to your dormitory where it is safe, and get some sleep." Lily moved to hug him, but Harry backed away.

"11 years I spent alone. 11 years I spent taking orders from your sister, and my cousin. 11 years I thought you two were dead, and now you just show up thinking everything is ok."

"Harry please we would have loved to take care of you, but we couldn't. We had no choice. My sister's place was the safest home for you to go, while we figured things out." As Lily spoke she sounded like she was going to cry.

"I still don't understand." Harry was very upset with his parents. He turned around, and walked into the great hall without another word. As he walked up to his dormitory he kept thinking about how awesome his life would have been if they would have just taken him away from his horrible aunt and uncle's house. He got back to the dormitory, and Ron was waiting for him.

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed in hi pajamas; he looked like he was ready to go to bed.

Harry looked out the window to where his parents were standing, and then climbed into bed. "Nothing, he just wanted to talk to me."

"Oh well it was a long talk."

"Yeah." Harry put his glasses on the bedside table, and continued to think about what had just happened, until he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
